


The Mask

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, It's All Sad, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Val!! OvO

If Geoff had to describe what his worst nightmare was, it was this. He couldn't move with the fairly large man on top of him, his one arm pinned under him and the other twisted painfully behind his back. Neither of them were fighting though, as both of their eyes were locked on the tall building across the street from them. Through the gritty, unwashed window of the building they were in they could see the scene unfolding on top of the Maze Bank.

Gavin was standing on the edge of the building, clutching the mask against his chest with one arm. The other was pointed outward, his empty pistol pointed at the men advancing towards him. Three against one, Geoff couldn't believe they'd sent three guys after small, defenseless Gavin. He was their hacker, he should have never been on top of that building... But everything had gone to shit. 

The plan had been to steal 'The Mask.' Some ancient, ugly mask that Ryan and Gavin had insisted on stealing. It went for about six hundred million on the black market, and Jack had found them an even higher deal with some crazy collector. Once they all knew the cash they got from this thing would secure them for life- maybe even let them retire from this life- they hopped right onto the plans.

The mask was at their museum for two days. Heavily guarded, heavily secured, heavily armored. Ray and Michael had stuck around the museum for weeks as they built the exhibit, writing down and observing every mistake or place for them to make their entrance. The night the mask arrived they stormed the place: and it had started off good. It always started off good. 

Then the army came in. Geoff believed that someone had tipped them off, gave them up to the Feds. He didn't have time to get mad though, because Gavin had grabbed the mask and Ray had grabbed Geoff and pulled him out of the line of fire. They all got separated, which Geoff hated more than anything. 

And the worst part was, no one had gone with Gavin. Michael had gone with Ryan, Ray with Geoff, and Jack got caught up in the helicopter and was running late for pickup. Somewhere along the line Gavin's mic had broken, and they had lost communication with him... And now he was alone, pushed to the edge of a building. 

"Geoff, don't move. I found you. Gonna get that guy off of you." Ray's voice cut into his ear and he just let out a small noise in reply. He didn't let his eyes leave Gavin's back, his trembling feet that were almost to the edge. Gavin was going to fall, he was going to fall and die. Just give yourself up. We'll save you. You know that! 

The body on top of him fell to the ground and Geoff jumped up and ran to the window, glancing up just in time to see Gavin go tumbling off the edge of the building. Geoff didn't know what to do other than scream, his voice barely escaping his tight throat. 

Gavin's body tumbled like a rag doll, falling down until Geoff lost sight of him below the building. He thanked god that he didn't have to see Gavin hit the ground; he honestly didn't know what he would do if he had to see Gavin's body shatter on the ground. He didn't know what would happen to him if he saw Gavin's beautiful face lose color, how he would react at the blood spraying from Gavin's mouth, pooling around his small form, his crooked, broken form...

"Geoff? What happened?!" Ray's hand was on his shoulder and was pulling him back into now. Geoff couldn't explain, he only pulled Ray against him in a hug and rubbed his back up and down, holding him as close as he could. 

"He's dead." Michael's voice came from the mic. Geoff felt Ray stiffen and cover his mouth, his smaller form quivering against Geoff. He looked up with wide eyes and his mouth moved in question but no sound came out. 

"It's Gavin.. He fell off the bank.." Geoff just held Ray close, trying to keep him from looking out the window. Geoff held himself together for the moment, and pulled his mic up to his mouth. They needed to finish the mission. 

"Secure the body and the mask. Jack, where are you?" He kept his voice calm. Kept himself together for this. They needed him to keep it together. 

"I'm over the bank. I'll land on the ground, it's clear. Ryan, are you with Michael and..." Jack trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. 

"Ryan's with me. Geoff, can you and Ray get down here?" Michael confirmed and Geoff grunted out a yes before leading Ray down the stairs and out of the building. 

The sight he saw shattered his already broken heart. Ryan was on the ground, cradling Gavin's broken body in his arms and screaming into Gavin's shoulder. Gavin's eyes were wide open and his face was full of fear, forever imbedded onto his face. His limbs were broken and twisted, and his open mouth was full of blood. Geoff wondered if he died from the fear, or the fall, or from the blood in his lungs. He hoped it was quick and painless. 

The helicopter landed. They got on. Geoff finally started to cry. 

\----

"Mr. Ramsey.. Your case is quite a tricky one. I understand you don't want to talk to me, but we need to address this." The doctor was tall and lanky and Geoff didn't like him much. He didn't like any of the people in this place. He hated Burnie for sending him here. 

"There isn't anything to discuss. They're dead. I let them die." Geoff didn't move his eyes from the old doctor. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with them.

"The death of your friends was not your fault. You could not have stopped the events that led to their death. Fate was against you." Doctor Heyman leaned forward and Geoff finally looked away. 

"But each death led to the next. Can you tell me why? I know you know. What happened after Gavin died?" 

"Ryan put on the mask..." Geoff replied, looking down at his worn fingers. Doctor Heyman wrote something down and urged him to keep talking with the wave of a hand. 

Geoff was silent for a moment before he finally decided to continue. 

"Ryan put on the mask and killed Michael. Then Dan, then Ray, and Jack... And then he killed himself." Geoff gripped his hands tightly, trying to keep his breathing calm. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dr. Heyman write something down. 

"The mask?" Dr. Heyman asked, tilting his head and drumming his pencil gently on the paper in front of him.

"The mask. The stupid fucking mask." Geoff spit, not in the mood for this shit at all. Dr. Heyman caught on quickly and finally just let out a small sigh. 

"Then tell me about Michael."

\-----

Geoff remembered the day vividly. It was the day after they'd buried Gavin. Geoff had a black eye from fighting Burnie at the funeral, and it still stung like a bitch. He and Jack were laying together in the bedroom, and ice bag against his puffy eye and Jack's hand in his hair. He knew Ryan and Michael had gone out to sell that fucking mask, and that Ray was out with one of his other 'close friends.'

The main thought on Geoff's mind that morning had been Ray's lover. Geoff knew they were in an open relationship, and Ray never just left without telling them who he was with and what for. Ray was never the 'stay with one person' kind of guy. None of them were, but it still irked Geoff that not even a day after Gavin's funeral Ray was out banging other guys. Geoff had wanted him there with him, curled up between Jack and him while they waited for Michael and Ryan.

Looking back on it now, it was probably the only reason Ray had lived longer than Michael. Geoff probably would have let Ray go out with them, and he never would have survived what happened that day... Geoff and Jack barely did. 

They heard the front door open. 

"That was quick." Jack sat up a bit and wiped at his eyes, sleep and maybe even tears having caused them to get blurry. Geoff nodded in agreement and sat up himself, pulling Jack into a lazy kiss. 

"That's good. I want everyone here and that money in our hands so we can get the fuck away from here." Geoff already had it planned out: they were going to move to an island he had bought. There was already an old hotel he was having turned into a private mansion for them- they'd never have to worry about a life of crime again. They'd get away from all this shit, because that's what Gavin had wanted. 

"Geoff..." Something sounded wrong with Michael. Like he had something stuck in his throat. Jack noticed too and they shared a look before heading out into the living room. 

Geoff froze. 

Michael had a sword straight through his chest. Blood was leaking from his mouth and down his chin, and he was crying. Geoff couldn't believe it: the sword was through Michael so that the blade was pushed through and the hilt was against his chest... Whoever had done this, Michael had trusted. Had allowed them close to him, it wasn't a back stabbing. 

"Run, please run, Ryan... Ryan put the mask on." Michael's words came out choppy and incomplete but his tone was urgent. Geoff shook his head and instead rushed to Michael to aid to him, gently kissing his lips and wiping the blood away. 

"Shh, please buddy. If you keep talking you'll lose your breath." Geoff silenced Michael when he tried to talk again, gently tearing his shirt to see if he could be saved, if they could help him. Michael let out a small whimper and held on desperately to Geoff. 

"Geoff." Jack spoke up and grabbed at Geoff's shoulder, yanking him away from Michael. On his shoulder, strapped on with precision, was a sticky bomb. Geoff felt himself grow more sick by the moment... Ryan did this. 

"He did it, he did it didn't he?!" Michael started into pathetic hysterics, tears falling faster and faster. Geoff couldn't breath he was so scared, and Jack was standing next to him in a similar fashion. 

They didn't know when it was going to happen, but Geoff knew he wasn't going to let Michael go like that. He reached his hands out and grabbed the sword, looked Michael in the eyes and told him how much he loved him, how beautiful he was, and then yanked it out. He was sprayed with Michael's blood and watched the life drain from those beautiful brown eyes and then ran, pulling Jack with him. 

They barely made it outside before the building exploded, chucking them both out and onto the sidewalk. Geoff didn't remember much after that. He didn't want to. 

\---

"So gruesome. Why didn't you just remove the bomb?" Doctor Heyman rested back against his chair and watched Geoff closely. His eyes were so piercing, so dark, so empty. Geoff wished he could claw them out, but the restraints on his arms held him down. 

"Do you think I'm stupid? He was watching us. The second I touched that thing he would have blown us all to the moon." Geoff replied snarkily, shaking his head. 

"He? Don't play the pronoun game with me." Joel waved his finger around in disapproval and Geoff had every urge to bite it off. 

"The thing that took Ryan over. The mask." What else do you think, idiot? 

"You keep insisting Mr. Haywood had no control over his actions. It's hard for me to believe that... On all the tapes he never held back. Don't you think he would have tried to stop it?" Dr. Heyman tilted his head and Geoff felt his lips turn up in a snarl. 

"I'd love to see you brainwashed and under control of some ancient curse! Dan told us, he told us everything..." Geoff trailed off when he saw the doctor write his words down. He'd given the fucker what he wanted. 

"Who is Dan?" Heyman tilted his head to the side with a small smile. 

"Dan is Gavin's best friend." Geoff cut himself off before he could give the prick more than he had to give. 

"And what did he say?" Heyman pressed further and Geoff turned his head away, looking at the clock on the wall. The hands were perfectly on top of each other, directly on the twelve. Geoff was fucking free. 

"My appointment is over. I'm allowed to leave. Let me go." Geoff tugged at the restraints on his arms and glared at the doctor. 

"I guess you're right... But tomorrow you'll tell me about Dan. Dan and Ray." Geoff felt sick and just tugged harder at his arms, tears pricking at his eyes. He wanted to go. He wanted to go home but they wouldn't let him. He just wanted to be with them.

"Let me go, let me go, let..." Something pinched his neck. He felt himself get very tired very quickly. Tears fell out of his eyes and he slumped down, whimpering out names he didn't remember. 

\--- 

"I tried to stop him. I was up there, Geoff. He knew it was me." Dan's conversation was choppy and in Geoff's memory, the worst part of finding out about the mask. His dream did it no justice; Dan didn't look as broken as he did that night, his apartment was too clean. Dan had been a man without a purpose, a pained man. 

"Why? Why were you after him?" Geoff's head hurt. He was bleeding for some reason, it was leaking down into his eyes and blinding him. Dan was pacing back and forth now, his hands in his hair. 

"I didn't know it was you guys, I didn't think you guys would be so stupid! When I saw it was him, I was so scared. I tried to radio Burnie, I tried to tell him you guys were the ones. I tried, but Gavin was talking so loud. He was so scared." Dan was talking so fast Geoff couldn't understand him. 

"Why was he scared? He should have known we'd save him. We always save him-" Geoff was so confused. Why would Gavin be scared? But Dan let out a frustrated yell and kicked at his coffee table. 

"He was scared of the mask! The mask is cursed. Ryan took the mask and the curse took him, he'll kill you all!" Dan was in hysterics, "Gavin tried to break it. He tried to break it and smash it when he fell. But he didn't and you're all cursed."

"We're cursed? By the mask. I think you're a bit out of it, Daniel-" Geoff tried to start taking but Dan grabbed his shoulders and stared right at him, his eyes small and shaking.

"Ryan's going to kill us all. He's here. He's here, he's been watching me, the mask, the mask." Dan yanked himself back then, holding his head in his hands "Falling, falling down, falling down, falling down..."

Geoff had never seen Dan so out of it. He was so worried and tried desperately to reach after the younger man, only to see him stop dead and grab onto his stomach. A small red dot rested on top of his hands and worked its way up until it was on his forehead. Geoff let out a terrified noise and tried to pull him away. 

The sound of a bullet yanked him into reality. He dug at his face, trying to get the thought of Dan's head being practically split in two by a bullet. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, and Ryan was there. Ryan was in the room, his sword catching the glint of the moon and reflecting on Geoff's face. 

The mask was handing on his face, and the only thing he could see was Ryan's baby blue eyes, that sweet color turned into something terrifying, something that invoked all of Geoff's nightmares. Their eyes met and Geoff didn't look away. Burnie told him he had to push it away. 

"You're not real. You're not real! You're dead!" Geoff screamed. Ryan stepped back into the shadows, shaking his head as he did. 

"We're all dead. You let us die." Gavin was there. His neck was twisted, his legs in directions they shouldn't be. His mouth was hanging open and blood was dripping down his chin. Geoff pressed himself back against the wall, his breath catching in his throat. 

"Why didn't you save us, Geoff." Michael was there. His skin was burned back and his eyes were cloudy, his hair was still on fire and his shoulder was completely gone, his arm barely hanging from a small bit of skin. 

"It's not my fault. I tried, please, I tried." Geoff wailed, covering his eyes so he didn't have to look at what had become of his boys. 

Something thumped on his bed and he moved his fingers to see Ray's head laying there, his eyes wide open and a rag stuffed in his mouth. Geoff let out a horrified noise and thrashed away, his whole world fading around him. 

"Why did you let us die, Geoff?" 

"Please don't let him kill me." 

"I'm so scared." 

\--- 

"I heard you had quite a rough night last night." Doctor Heyman poured Geoff a small cup of coffee and held it out for him. Geoff took it in his hands, his fingers disgustingly clean from the washing they had given him this morning. He couldn't even see a speck of blood under his nails. 

"I had nightmares." Geoff took a small swig of the coffee and relaxed at the taste. Dr. Heyman raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side and humming. 

"Just nightmares? You nearly dug your eyes out." 

Geoff shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of coffee, watching the liquid splash along the sides of the cup. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the sight, it reminded him of water, water...

"Geoff?" Joel was beside him and squeezing his shoulder gently. Geoff shook himself back into the moment and put the drink on Joel's desk, tears pricking at his eyes. The doctor pressed his brows together and handed Geoff a box of tissues. 

"You wanted to know about Dan? Dan was breaking down, he was falling apart. He knew shit about the mask, stuff Gavin never told us, okay? And he called me over after Ray... Ray died and told me I had to fucking run or else Ryan would kill Jack and I." Geoff spoke fast, trying to get it all out before he himself broke down again. 

"Then his head just... Bang... And he was dead and I ran like a fucking coward. I took Jack and-" 

Dr. Heyman slammed his fists down on the desk. Geoff jumped high, his eyes wide, as the doctor came over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up. 

"What about Ray, dammit!? What the hell happened to Ray, he promised me he'd come back home to me! He told me everything would be okay but he never fucking came back!" Joel screamed in his face, tears suddenly in his own eyes. 

Geoff tried to put everything together in his head. He remembered that Ray had dropped most of his side flings, all but one. Some tall, old doctor, who he'd begged Geoff to take with them when they left Los Santos. Joel Heyman. 

"You... You're his side guy..." Was all Geoff could manage out, for just as he thought of Ray he thought of the youngest lads head, thumping down the stairs, his body slumped and still warm, clutching a gun, Jack's screams...

"Yes, I'm the goddamn side guy. What happened to him, please tell me it was quick, please, that boy deserved everything good in this world." Joel sobbed out, tears sliding down his cheeks. Geoff matched his sorrow but pushed the doctor off of him. 

"Ryan cut his fucking head off. I wasn't there, we only found his body, and, and his head... Jack thought Ray had managed to shoot him, there was a trail of blood, he went down fighting Joel." Geoff could at least assure him one thing, that Ray went down fighting, fighting and screaming. 

Joel took a step back and hit his desk, where he slumped down and held his head in his hands. Geoff stared at him for a few seconds before he got up and sat beside him, trying to calm himself down before he could calm his doctor down. He couldn't help but find it a bit ironic, that he was the one calming down his psychologist.

"Ray and I talked about you once, he'd asked if it was okay with me if he brought you with us to our new home." Geoff started, smiling at the memory of how nervous Ray was. It was so sweet, the way Ray asked. 

"He did?" Joel looked up, wiping his eyes slowly and tilting his head to the side. Geoff smiled at him then.

"Yeah. He loved you so much, he really did. He wanted you in his life, and trust me, that's an accomplishment all in itself. Ray didn't let many people into his life." Geoff closed his eyes and gently touched Joel's shoulder. 

"If you were that important to him... You're something good. I'm sorry I've been such an ass." 

They looked at each other for a moment before both looking away, both feeling they gained something good. 

\---

He and Jack had tried to run. Geoff had headed Dan's word and had packed up his things and Jack and ran. That was probably the biggest mistake they could have made. Ryan knew of all their safe houses, cursed or not. Geoff had put too much hope in the safe part. They were never safe. 

He'd woken up to an empty bed, and right away he'd known something was wrong. It was the worst feeling, because Jack had always been his. Always. He didn't know what to do if he lost Jack, the one thing he had left. 

"What happened?" Joel spoke. They were better now, it had been a few days of just talk of Ray before Joel insisted they moved on. Geoff wasn't sure what the goal was here, but he trusted Joel. 

"Ryan drowned him. In the pool. I found him floating on the water, and I called Burnie, and I went to find Ryan. But he was dead before I got to him." Geoff mumbled under his breath and pressed his hands against his eyes. 

"Was he?" Joel spun lightly around in his chair, his eyes locked right on Geoff, a deep stare that Geoff couldn't turn away from. His head started to pound and his mouth got dry. Of course he was. Ryan had fallen off the building. He'd killed himself.

"He was." Geoff whispered, feeling his throat tighten up. I didn't kill Ryan. I didn't kill Ryan. 

"Geoff. Think, I know you know what you did. You let him go." Joel's lips turned up into a sick grin and he held his fingers out, shaping them like a gun and pointing them right out and at Geoff's chest. He pulled the trigger and made a 'pew' noise. Geoff got sick. 

"You let me go." Ryan was suddenly in the room, the mask cracked and his head twisted at an angle Geoff didn't want to see. His chest was blossomed red, crimson red, from where Geoff had shot him. 

"I didn't mean to." Geoff whispered, pressing himself back into the chair and breathing heavily, "Ryan, I wanted to save you. I wanted to, I tried so hard!"

"But you let go." Ryan repeated, taking the mask off and looking at Geoff with those piercing blue eyes that Geoff couldn't rip himself away from. The deeper he looked into them the more he remembered, the more he knew, everything that he didn't want to know. 

\---

Geoff had gone searching for Ryan. He'd planned on saving him, saving the last thing he had left in his life. Ryan had been on the maze bank, back where all of this had started, waiting for Geoff with his sword drawn and his head tilted to the side with no real emotion shown, not under that horrible mask. Geoff had raised his gun up, in no way planning to pull the trigger. 

But Ryan had attacked him. He could still feel the wound across his chest, the pain the sword had made blossom across his chest and the blood that had sprayed out across the cement... The dark chuckle Ryan let out when he saw Geoff fall to his knees. 

And so he'd fired. And Ryan never had a chance, he'd thought Geoff had already given up. It had ripped right through Ryan's chest, and he'd stumbled over the edge. Geoff had dove after him, barely grabbing onto his hand as the larger man started to fall. 

"I'm sorry." The mask had fallen off and cracked in two. Geoff could see it below them as he desperately tried to pull Ryan off onto the building... And Ryan had spoken. 

Blood started to slide down Geoff's arm, and his grip started to falter. Ryan looked up at him with a small smile and then was gone, falling down in the same way that Gavin had, smashing off of the ground as Geoff watched, screaming at the top of his lungs and ignoring the police helicopters that spiraled around him. 

Much after that had been a blur. He remembered Burnie there, holding him close and telling him he'd be okay, holding him back from the edge of the roof he was so desperately trying to chuck himself from. He'd tried a hundred times to chuck himself off of the building, to steal Burnie's gun and blow his head off, tried to do anything to be with his boys. 

Burnie has put him into the mental hospital, where they'd tried everything to calm him down. It had been months before they even let Joel near him to talk to him, to get him to accept the fact. He didn't want to. 

\---

"What did he do now?" Burnie pushed open the front doors and saw Joel sitting, a hand over his bruised eye and blood streaming out of his nose. Burnie let out a small sigh and glanced into the room, scrunching his brows together when he saw no one. 

"Where did they take him?" He turned back to Joel, grabbing a tissue so that Joel could stop the blood from flowing. Joel shrugged his shoulders in reply, holding the tissue to his nose and staring at the floor. 

"You told me he was doing better after the whole Ray thing. Why would he freak out now? I swear to god, let me get my hands on him. I'll knock some sense back into him." Burnie mumbled, shaking his head and sitting down next to Joel, who was still unresponsive. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Joel let out a small sigh himself and finally spoke, "He remembered what happened to Ryan. What he did, and he just freaked the fuck out. He thought I was Ryan, security took him back to his cell." 

"Jesus... I just want our Geoff back." Burnie whispered, shaking his head and leaning back into the chair. Joel nodded in agreement.

"Ray always talked so... Like he was the best. I want to know that man." 

Another silence, this one comfortable, settled over them. 

"Someone dug Gavin's grave up. We don't know who, or why. Michael went missing, we never found his body, and Ray disappeared from the morgue." Burnie spoke suddenly, and Joel's fists tightened up and his jaw set in a frown. 

"Why the fuck would anyone do that?" Joel snarled, and Burnie shook his head in reply. 

"It's really fucking weird."

\---

Geoff felt like death. The only thing he wanted was death. He wanted to be with his boys. It was his fault they were dead. He wanted to be with them. Why couldn't he just be with them? 

Someone was picking his lock. His eyes opened up slowly and he turned to the door, fear suddenly pounding in his chest. He knew who was there. Not real, not real, not real.

The door opened up, but he couldn't move. They'd strapped him to the bed, he couldn't escape from whoever was there. His heart was pounding his chest, harder than it ever had before. Not real, always fake, they're dead. 

"Holy shit, that is a tough lock." Michael's voice entered the room and Geoff started to squirm around. Not real.

"Micoo, be quiet, you'll wake him up and scare him." Gavin spoke then and Geoff was so scared, he couldn't move he was so scared. They're coming for him. Not real not real not real.

Geoff clenched his eyes shut when he heard them come into the room, and one of them started to undo his wrists. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt the skin of whoever was there: it was warm and soft, nothing like the skin he felt on his dead lovers before. 

Michael, beautiful, wonderful Michael was there, looking as handsome as ever, his hands gently rubbing at Geoff's chaffed and bloody wrists. Geoff couldn't believe it, he swore his eyes were playing horrible tricks on him. 

"Geoff?" Gavin leaned down beside Michael and smiled so sweetly at Geoff. Geoff couldn't open his mouth to properly reply, he was so lost and confused by this. Gavin undid his other wrist and gently kissed at Geoff's fingers, his warm lips something so seemingly obscure to Geoff now. 

"How?" Geoff finally managed, sitting up and weaving his fingers in both of the lads hands, tears in his eyes. He was so afraid this was a dream, that they were just some fleeting feeling that he'd lose once reality set him. 

"We can't die." Michael mumbled, pressing his lips against Geoff's hand as well. Geoff couldn't fathom it and just held on tighter to Michael's hand, more and more sure with each moment that this was nothing more than fiction. 

"See, I woke up in that box. It was so scary, but I heard you guys outside talking, all so sure I was dead, and I didn't know what to do. So on the car ride there, I climbed out and just hid in the car until I could figure it out-" 

Michael quickly cut in "And I woke up in the rubble of the house, Geoff I was so scared. I was still burned and bleeding but I didn't hurt anymore, and I ran. It took me months to heal up, but at night I went and dug up Gavin's grave and it was empty!" 

"So he found me, I was hiding in the bunker safe house. And we tested it out, what our theory was." Gavin put a fake gun to his head and made a noise with his mouth. Michael moved closer to him and moved Gavin's hair to the side, showing the healing bullet wound. 

"We can't die! Isn't that fucking cool??" Michael laughed. Geoff was in absolute shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Gavin kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, trying to pull him back to them. 

"We're here Geoff, you're not alone anymore. You're not alone." Gavin whispered into his ear, and Geoff let out a small sob before pulling both of them close and kissing them all over. Michael let out a fake groan and Gavin giggled before kissing Geoff's lips. 

"We gotta go." A third voice came from the door and Geoff turned to see Dan standing there, a gun in his hand and a patch over his eye. Gavin pounced up and hugged him tightly before turning back to Geoff.

"Dan is back too! He's not even really in the crew- Geoff, we think everyone else is back too. We just have to find them, I think the curse backfired on itself and granted us immortality!" Gavin was just spewing out words Geoff couldn't exactly compromise and put together. 

Michael pulled him off the bed and motioned at Gavin to stop talking, and the four of them quickly made their way out of the hospital together, Geoff's mind just reeling with question after question. 

\---

Joel wondered when in his years on this earth that his life had become so hard. He sat in his empty office, waiting for a Geoff that he knew was never going to come. The tape off of the camera from the week before played over and over on his computer screen, Michael and Gavin arguing and picking the lock. Dan standing at the door, watching for anyone to come- then the four of them leaving. 

Somewhere he knew something about this was really, really fucked up. But the main thought that was spiraling all through his mind was that, maybe, just maybe, Ray would be alive too. Maybe they all wanted to play some trick on Geoff, maybe Ray played around with him too, just to see how he would react. 

There was a knock at his door and he wondered if Adam had finally scheduled him a new patient in Geoff's place. Adam wasn't the best secretary and Joel wouldn't be surprised if he forgot to mention the new patient. 

"Come in." He mumbled, closing the video and tossing Geoff's file into the cabinet of his lost causes. The door opened and he looked up, his eyes widening as he saw his darling Ray. 

"What? That's all I get? Big eyes? No, 'oh Ray my darling, you're back. Fate could never keep us apart, I knew we'd meet again-'" Ray started to mock Joel, but was met with a fierce hug and was cut off before he could finish. Joel held him tightly and was shaking, fiercely lifting Ray up and off the ground to get him closer. 

"I saw Michael and Gavin and I was hoping, hoping so badly that you'd be back, that you'd be here with me again..." Joel whispered, pressing his face into Ray's shoulder and rubbing his back. Ray smiled and gently grabbed Joel's face, pulling him so that they were looking at each other. 

"I'm here. And look, I got this cool ass line now." Ray tilted his own chin up and pointed at the long line across his neck, "Jack sowed my head back on. I really want to know if I could put it on backwards-" 

Joel pulled Ray's head back down and pressed their lips together, "Don't fucking try." 

"I won't."

\---

"Geoff, we need to go." 

The boat was full of their things, and they were all standing together. Joel was holding Ray close to his side, sunglasses covering up his eyes. Ray was playing with his hand and nervously bouncing his leg up and down. Joel gave Geoff a small smile as Ray pulled away and hopped onto the boat. 

Michael and Gavin were already on, already starting an argument with each other about what room on the ship would belong to them. Ray walked over to them and kissed them both to shut them up. 

Burnie and Dan were already up at the wheel, and Geoff assumed they were arguing over who would steer the ship. Jack was waiting with him, one hand on his arm and the other holding tightly onto the side of the ship. 

"What if he comes? He sold the mask. He put the money in our account." Geoff whispered, watching the edge of the dock for anything, any sight of Ryan. 

"We don't know if that was him." Jack tugged Geoff closer to the boat and gave him a sad look. Geoff knew that he was right, and after a few more seconds, he too got on the boat. 

How long it took them to get there, he didn't count. He was just glad to be with his family, the people he cared about. He pushed Ryan out of his mind, and Joel was still there to help him whenever he needed it. 

When they finally docked, the sun was already setting down on the house. The thing that miffed Geoff was that the lights were all on, and there was figure standing on the porch watching the boat pull in. He knew. 

He started running the second the boat came to a stop. As he ran up the beach, the figure came to meet him, those bright blue eyes shining and that big smile on his beautiful face. 

"What took you guys so long?"


End file.
